This invention relates to support platens for molds employed in injection molding of plastic parts. More particularly, it refers to a platen for supporting and turning a mold employed for making multi-colored plastic parts.
Prior art platens employed to support plastic molds are frequently unable to support plastic molds because of weight problems or are too slow in turning the mold for acceptance of different injections of plastic molding material. In addition, they wear out early and require frequent replacement because of internal wear of parts.
A typical prior art turntable for rotation relative to a base is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,608. Other movable mold platens are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,362; 4,424,015; 4,726,757; 4,750,875; 5,221,538 and 5,435,715. None of these patents describe a platen which possesses the features of applicant's mold rotation apparatus permitting multi-color molding of plastic objects in molds of large mass without frequent breakdown.